Fakir's Feathers
by MerryFairy
Summary: Fakiru! Worrying that he might not be able write Ahiru back into a human body, Fakir experiments with a potion he wrote into existence which will turn him into a duck for seventy-two hours. A story about Fakir and Ahiru as ducks.
1. Chapter 1

Fakir's Feathers

Pairing: Fakiru

Warning: Probably OOC

Timeline: Three months after the end.

'Ahiru, I want you to listen very closely to what I have to say to you.' Fakir said carefully to the duck sitting on the desk before him.

'Quack.' was the yellow duck's response. Ahiru and Fakir had worked out a system: one quack for yes, two for now, three for neutral and four for hunger or exhaustion.

'You're a duck, I'm a human...' he muttered, stating the obvious. Ahiru was quiet and waited for the dark haired youth to continue. 'It's been this way for three months.' Still stating the obvious. 'And I'm getting a bit desperate; I'm worried about your health and what if you don't live as...never mind. Getting back on track. I had an idea, just a little thing I wanted to try.' Fakir stopped, picked up a scrap of paper and wrote something. A small vial of water appeared next to Ahiru. She flapped her wings wildly in excitement. _Could it be? Fakir's finally found a way to make me human_? Ahiru thought. 'Don't get ahead of yourself.' he said and picked up the vial and uncorked it. The liquid turned a mysterious black with a green sheen. It smelt mossy. 'It's for me.' Fakir said and Ahiru calmed down. She wondered what it could possibly be if Fakir wanted to drink it. 'But only with your consent.' He paused and stared into Ahiru's blue eyes then turned away. 'The story I was writing with this drink implemented into it has the power to turn the drinker...' Fakir's voice got smaller. 'Into a duck.'

It was then when Ahiru understood what was happening. She supposed it would be a good compromise. They would be the same height so they could still dance just awkwardly but could Fakir really learn to live to be a duck? He had been human all his life and what if he didn't have the palate for duck food? 'For a limited amount of time. When drunken, it takes a few hours to come into effect by midnight and then last for seventy-two hours.' Fakir said.

Ahiru just stared and then her gaze went to the desk. Then her eyes went to the vial. Fakir could only guess what was going on behind her yellow feathered head. 'Would...would...' he turned away from the duck. 'Would you like me to try out being a duck for a bit?' he asked.

_I don't know_. That's what Ahiru would have liked to say but they didn't have a system for that. She could say she was neutral on the matter but that would be a lie. She needed to have an opinion on the matter. This decision could change the fate of their friendship and maybe, even, love. 'I mean if you can be a duck up until now it can't be that hard.' Fakir teased.

Ahiru quacked a ridiculous amount of times. She seemed to be flustered. It was such a human-like expression for her. Fakir could picture her human face saying the true meaning behind the animal noises. 'Calm down and give me an answer. One quack for yes or two for no.' Fakir said

'Quack.' Ahiru chirped in one decisive noise.

'I'll drink it then.' Fakir nodded and quickly downed the liquid in the vial. Ahiru watched and hoped she made the right decision. 'It won't take effect for a while now yet, remember.' Fakir said noticing the anticipation in Ahiru's sapphire-like eyes.

_That's right, he mentioned that_. Ahiru thought. She then noticed a strange tint to Fakir's skin and his hair seemed different too. She wondered if the transformation into a duck would be slow or instantaneous much like they were to her three months ago.

MerryFairy :)

And I'll leave that there. See you in the next chapter of this series. Few teasers: How will Charon react? What if there was a problem with the drabble Fakir wrote about the mysterious potion?


	2. Chapter 2

Fakir's Feathers 2

Pairing: Fakiru

Warning: Probably OOC

Timeline: Three months after the end.

Ever since Fakir drank the potion he had written into existence, it was like he had come down with an illness. He was sickly and sweaty. He could barely grip his quill as he scribbled down a note for Charon about the second bird and his whereabouts. The notes contents read:

_Charon_

_Going to be at the school's dorms for the next couple days. Don't worry about me. Had breakfast already too. Also, Ahiru's made a new friend – Mallory – he's staying here too. Also let them stay out for as long as they like. They'll come back eventually so don't worry._

_Fakir_

It was all lies. Fakir was quite obviously "Mallory" but Charon didn't need to know but he didn't need to worry about Fakir's whereabouts either.

Fakir put down his quill and shook. His writing was atrocious and he was a sweaty mess. Fakir quickly hid a few things under his bed to make his lie a bit more believable. 'Not too much longer now, Ahiru.' Fakir sighed and he slumped onto his bed. Ahiru nestled near his head with worry. Up close, she realised why she thought his skin and hair looked different. His hair was more feather-like, maybe even downy. His skin was just darkening. It was currently grey. 'Could you blow out the light?' he asked. He tried not to let pain strain his voice but it happened anyway.

'Quack.' Ahiru nodded and she fluttered over and blew out the candle. Darkness quickly shrouded the room. She fluttered back next to Fakir and wondered yet again for the day what he'd look like as a duck. Curling up, Ahiru fell asleep with the thoughts.

Midnight fell over the town with the chimes of a bell. For most, they slept through it but Fakir didn't. He immediately woke up. The world spun and it was hard to tell what he was looking at. He knew however something had happened because everything was larger. He had clearly gotten smaller. He looked down on himself. Where he should have had hands, he had black feathers tinted green just slightly. He glanced across to Ahiru. Even in darkness she had a radiant sparkle. She looked bigger and the distance between them did too.

Fakir had become "Mallory". The first "test" of sorts had appeared too. Can he and Ahiru understand each other in a proper language?

'Ahiru?' Fakir hissed and he waddled awkwardly over to the female duckling. Another test appeared too: the test of just being able to walk. 'Ahiru.' he hissed again and began to push her gently. She finally stirred. Rubbing her eye, Ahiru wondered just who the male duck before her was? He was darkly coloured and there seemed to be mauve stripes going over his left shoulder. The pattern reminded Ahiru of Fakir's scars.

Then she remembered about the potion Fakir had drunken!

'Fakir?' she asked. Her words didn't come through Fakir's ears as "Quack". They came through as her human voice.

'Yeah.' he replied. On the inside he was grinning but he refused to show it.

'You look good with feathers.' Ahiru said shyly. A smile tweaked at Fakir's new beak. 'And we have so much to talk about!' Ahiru grinned.

'We'll do it in the morning. Let's not wake Charon.' Fakir said and he began to struggle to get his surprisingly heavy nightclothes off the bed.

'What are you doing?' Ahiru asked

'The note. We've got to make it seem like I'm at the dorms, remember?' Fakir said

'I'll help then!' Ahiru quickly chirped and she tried to pull them off too. They ended up shoving Fakir's clothes under the pillow.

'Do you wanna sleep in the centre of the bed, for a change?' Fakir asked

'Yes please.' Ahiru chirped and she nestled down close to the pillow and Fakir.

Fakir, for once, found it hard to get to sleep with the little duck girl next to him. He supposed now he could do some damage if he wasn't careful now...

MerryFairy :)

The next chapter will more likely than not be soon since originally this one was supposed to be longer. I just didn't know how to continue it from there...


	3. Chapter 3

Fakir's Feathers 3

Pairing: Fakiru

Warning: Probably OOC

Timeline: Three months after the end.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved!

I realised writing the previous chapter: one this isn't a drabble and two I should stay clear of sex jokes. I make them so awkward it's not funny...

When the first rays of morning sunshine filtered into Fakir's bed room, Ahiru was the first to wake from them. She had been waiting for an opportunity to speak out of system with Fakir for what felt like forever. And last night, she had been presented with such an opportunity. She just hoped it hadn't been a dream but that preposterous because she was staring a young black bird next to her and pyjamas were stuffed underneath the pillow.

Excitement began to well up in her feathery chest. She was grinning. She wanted to talk about everything which was going on in her life: the weather, food, ballet and so much more. She had been dying to have a proper conversation with him for ages.

It was taking much self-control for her to not jump up and down and try and wake him. She just waited and waited then after what felt like an hour but in truth had only been ten minutes, he woke. Ahiru had never been gladder that he was an early riser regardless of how he had slept. It was one of his little quirks she had noticed while staying with him. 'Ahiru?' he mumbled

'Yes?' she chirped

'Mornin'.' he replied.

'Good morning.' Ahiru said. 'Can we talk now?' She quickly asked, cutting to the chase.

_That's right_, Fakir said remembering last night. _I promised we'd talk_. He was still a little woozy from the potion. He wasn't nauseous, just tired. 'Yeah, Charon's used to me waking up at dawn, I suppose.' Fakir said and that began a constant and unending babble of useless chatter. Ahiru discussed all the things she'd been dying to talk about. She barely let Fakir get his say on the matters but he seemed content to just listening.

Then, someone had to disturb and her throw her off her pace. The door slammed open and the blacksmith Charon came in. Ahiru yelped "Quack" in surprise and immediately, Charon noticed the absence of Fakir. 'Ahiru, where's Fakir? And who's that?' Charon asked and the two ducks stretched out their wings and pointed to the desk. Charon saw the note and read it. 'I see, so you're Mallory and Fakir's gone to school already.' Charon mumbled. 'Righto. Want breakfast then?' Charon asked. He wouldn't bother having a one-way conversation about the fuss Ahiru had kicked up, mostly because he wasn't aware of the system.

Fakir hadn't been expecting much because he always fed Ahiru a bit of bread alongside peas and corn but Charon's idea of duck food was less than rudimentary. It was just scraps from what Charon had made from himself. He ate it anyway. It was probably going to be his most human meal he'd get in this trial he was putting himself through. Charon left the two ducks eat by themselves. Ahiru chatted, mostly to herself while watching Fakir attack his peas and corn. She was trying to muffle her giggles because Fakir looked quite silly, leaning into his bowl. He was trying to force the food into his mouth with a series of flicks.

Soon, her awkward muffle quacks Fakir could only interpret as laughter distracted him from his eating. He looked up and gave her a glare which caused her to swallow all her quack. 'Something funny?' he asked

'Kind of.' Ahiru replied. 'Want a tip?'

'I am perfectly fine.' Fakir said and he tried to eat again.

'Treat the tips of your bill like fingertips.' Ahiru said quietly to herself and Fakir quietly tried out her advice. It worked much better than trying to get it atop his bill and flicking it upwards then down his throat. Once Fakir accepted that Ahiru was going to help him with his little "trials", conversation began to flow again. It ended when they finished eating and Ahiru posed a question: 'Can we go to the lake now?'

Immediately, Fakir wanted to respond with a gruff "yes" then he realised how far he'd have to walk, well, waddle. 'Sure.' he replied after a bit of contemplation. He did tell Charon that they'd be leaving for a bit then coming back the next morning.

MerryFairy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Fakir's Feathers 4

Pairing: Fakiru

Warning: Probably OOC, bit of bad language

Timeline: Three months after the end.

AN: I will be using a mix of the English and Japanese depending on which spellings are easier for me. Also, I have no idea how ducks swim across the surface so I'm just guessing with Ahiru's pep talk. Or how or what they eat so I really am just guessing. Hold nothing against me please. I did however find out that bread is bad for ducks.

Fakir had been thankful for the pleasant weather they had been receiving lately. The morning was warm and the sky was clear. The kindness of the weather made the lengthiness of the walk a tad easier for him. His webbed feet were still adjusting and Fakir's new height twisted every perception he had of Gold Crown Town. He hated how his new feet were weak against every small pebble in their way and how careless everyone walked. His somewhat neutral expression was morphing into a growly frown. 'You okay, Fakir?' Ahiru asked, breaking away from her babble. She had been going on about food, or something. She tended to lose the subject on key words.

Her sudden directness towards him threw him off his pace of inner seething. 'Y-Yeah, fine.' Fakir said as someone nearly trod on them for the fifth time but this time it was different. Instead of squawking up a storm like he was tempted to do, the person actually looked down and realised the two ducks were there. This person was someone he recognised: it was Autor. He was in pristine school uniform; just like Fakir should have been. Autor looked down and smirked. _Shit_! Fakir thought as their eyes met.

'My, my someone's been busy writing.' Autor chided

'Go away.' Fakir quacked threatening

'He can't understand you.' Ahiru reminded him

'I suppose your headed to the lake. You will have to fill me in later – if there is one.' Autor said then left.

'What a condescending asshole.' Fakir mumbled

'He's your relative, isn't he? You shouldn't say such things about him!' Ahiru reprimanded him

'He could be the queen and I'd still call him that.' Fakir scoffed and he began to waddle off. But meeting with Autor caused Fakir to wonder: did Ahiru's friends sometimes visit the lake to inadvertently see her? He knew they walked around as though Ahiru was still planted between them so maybe they subconsciously come to the lake to see her.

It took them two hours from the plaza of Gold Crown to get there but they did. And after arriving, Ahiru's voice was actually hoarse.

Ahiru dove onto the lake's surface and gracefully swivelled around to face Fakir who was still trying to avoid sinking into the mud. Ahiru giggled at how strange Fakir looked trying to keep himself clean. 'Ducks don't mind mud.' she giggled

'Quiet you.' he grumbled and he began to come into the water. The sun warmed his back and the water cooled him, he liked how relaxing it was. Ducks, like all other animals, led stress-free lives. Humans however filled their lives with stress.

Fakir fumbled to glide across the water, at least not with grace. 'You're like a duckling trying to swim for the first time by itself.' Ahiru joked. She was finding this absolutely hilarious and was succeeding to embarrass Fakir further. 'The trick is to keep your weight even.' Grudgingly, Fakir took Ahiru's advice. She was the professional duck here so he should just keep quiet and actually take her advice. It was tricky trying to bide by her advice but he did find it easier to move now. 'Did your parents teach you to swim?' Fakir asked. That question came from nowhere; he shocked himself by asking it. Ahiru however didn't seem too phased by it though. She acted as though she expected such a question.

'Who else would have?' Ahiru asked. 'So are you hungry?' She aptly moved off the subject though.

'I suppose.' Fakir said. It felt like it had been forever since "breakfast".

'Follow me. I know where the best mealworms are.' Ahiru said and then she realised what a disgusting meal that would make for Fakir.

'Just show me.' Fakir groaned. He was going to regret this transformation very soon.

MerryFairy :)

Fakir...eating mealworms, that should be hilarious.


End file.
